Obvious
by WaningMoon
Summary: Five times Nick tried to tell Jeff he liked him, and one time that he did. Nick/Jeff. Warning: LOTS of cockblocking.


****Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. Not Nick, not Jeff, not Flint or Thad or anyone else. Not the lyrics. Not the plot. Nope, I don't own the plot either. That belongs to the bunny that lives in my head. Yep.

**Nick/Jeff: Five Times Nick Tried to Tell Jeff He Likes Him, and One Time He Did (Or, Obvious)**

1.

Nick Duval had always had a little crush on his best friend. Which was awkward for three reasons: they'd been best friends since first-grade, they roomed together, and he was pretty sure Jeff Sterling was straight.

But when you went to an all-boys boarding school and attended a party that someone had snuck alcohol into, boundaries tended to get blurred, especially when a game of truth or dare was involved, and the players were at various degrees of drunkenness.

Which explained why Jeff currently had his hands tangled in Nick's hair, keeping him close as their tongues mapped each other out, oblivious to the fact that the other Warblers were cheering them on.

After the mandatory thirty seconds were over, Jeff pulled back, grinning triumphantly as he sat back down again. "Who's next?"

Nick could hardly do anything more than gape at him, his face flushed, his slightly drunk mind wanting nothing more than to kiss his best friend again.

The two of them stumbled up to their room after another hour or so, Nick holding the considerably drunker Jeff up, even though he could barely support the taller boy's weight. And it did not help that Jeff could hardly put one foot in front of the other and could not stop giggling at who-knew-what.

Finally they reached their third-floor room, and both of them collapsed on Jeff's bed, which was nearer to the door. They lay there for a moment, Jeff singing Teenage Dream under his breath, Nick wondering how on earth anyone could sing on key when they had had as much alcohol as Jeff had. (Seriously, the boy just kept downing glass after glass of spiked punch.) Finally, Nick sat up slowly.

"I'm going to bed," he mumbled, standing up. The room immediately started swaying, and Jeff pulled Nick down just in time.

"Sleep 'ere tonight," Jeff slurred, cuddling up to Nick, who couldn't help the happy little sigh that escaped him. He really didn't think he could make it all the way to his bed without throwing up or ending up on the floor anyway. So he kicked off his shoes and lay down next to Jeff, letting him hug his arm and lean into him.

As Jeff's breathing slowly evened out, Nick was very much aware of how close Jeff was to him, of how the heat was radiating off of him, of how his breath was tickling Nick's neck.

"Jeff?" he whispered.

Jeff mumbled something, burying his face into Nick's shoulder.

"I like you."

There was no reply.

"I mean, I really, _really_ like you."

Still nothing. Nick glanced down at him. Jeff's eyes were closed, and his mouth was open just the slightest bit. He was asleep. Nick sighed. It was just as well.

2.

"Remind me why we're watching chick flicks tonight instead of something good," Nick said as he sat down on the floor of Jeff's bedroom, leaning against his bed.

Jeff shrugged as he popped _A Walk to Remember_ into his DVD player, glancing over his shoulder with a sheepish smile. "Because we've seen everything else I've got and I forgot to pick something up?"

"So why can't we rewatch something instead?"

"Because you know how bored I get whenever we do that."

Nick rolled his eyes, recalling the incident with the popcorn the last time they had rewatched a movie. "I swear, Jeff, you're like a five-year-old kid sometimes."

Jeff grinned as he grabbed the remote and settled down next to Nick, reaching into the bowl of popcorn that sat between them. "Ready?"

Nick sighed. "Please can't we watch something else?"

"Man up, Nicky." Jeff hit play.

As the credits rolled at the end of the movie, neither boy dared to look at the other – mainly because both were very…affected…by the movie. It suffices to say that the bowl of popcorn between them had been replaced by a little pile of used tissues.

Clearing his throat, Jeff leaned forward, fiddling with the DVD player, as Nick swept the tissues up, still avoiding each other's gazes.

"We, um…we never speak of this again, yeah?"

Nick nodded, fiddling with the carpet. He glanced at Jeff, his mind spinning in different directions. What if Jeff got diagnosed with leukaemia? What if he got into a car crash on their way back to Dalton on Sunday" What if…

He swallowed. "Um, hey, Jeff?"

Jeff sniffled, rubbing his eyes before turning to Nick with a bright grin. "Yeah?"

"I…um…I…"

The door flew open, and Jeff's older sister Jessica popped her head into the room with a cheeky smile very similar to the one Jeff had on. (Nick firmly believed it ran in the family.) "Do I hear you guys _crying_?"

Jeff's expression immediately soured, and he grabbed a pillow, throwing it at her. "Nuh-uh! We weren't crying! Right, Nick?"

Jessica laughed, ducking. "Sure you weren't! You're such saps!"

Jeff glanced at Nick, picking up a large stuffed dog. "What're you waiting for?"

Nick forced a laugh, taking another pillow, and the two of them launched themselves at Jessica, with Nick wising she hadn't interrupted them.

3.

"Why do you always get girl coffee?" Jeff asked as the barista at Lima Bean handed Nick his order.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Girl…what?"

Jeff shrugged. "You always get like…a low-fat, soy milk…chai…latte. That's not even coffee! It's _tea_. Even my _sister_ drinks cappuccinos."

Nick rolled his eyes, leading the way to their usual table as Jeff got his coffee. "One, I'm cutting back on the fats, remember? Two, you know I prefer soy milk to…_milk_ milk…and three, you know I don't drink coffee. It makes me all weird."

Jeff grinned. "I like when you get weird on me."

Nick took a sip of his latte, pretending that comment didn't bother him. "I refuse to respond to that."

"And yet you just did."

"Childish much?"

"You're just upset because I'm right and by saying that you're not responding you did respond," Jeff smirked.

Nick couldn't help but smile. "Shut up and drink your coffee," he murmured, trying not to think about wanting to brush Jeff's bangs out of his green eyes. He had to tell him…or he had to try, at least…again…He took a deep breath, just as Jeff took a sip of his caramel macchiato. "Jeff, I..."

"CRAP!" Jeff almost spat his coffee out.

Nick's eyes widened. "What? What happened?"

Jeff gave him a sad look, sticking his tongue out. "I fink I calded mah tongue."

"Again? Oh, Jeff…" Nick sighed.

4.

Nick was not feeling good. At all. In fact, he was feeling positively nauseous. He hadn't been able to keep anything down for the past few days (since the last time he'd tried to tell Jeff his feelings, coincidentally enough), and he had only managed a spoonful or two or whatever was for lunch before he felt like he was going to hurl. Which was why he had decided to bail on his afternoon classes and had spent the rest of the day curled up in bed, wondering why exactly he felt sicker than he could ever remember feeling.

The door flew open, and Nick turned, raising his head up with a frown that disappeared as Jeff bounded in. He chucked his bag on the floor and made a beeline for Nick's bed, dropping down and resting his cheek on Nick's bed. "How're you feeling?"

Nick's stomach churned, which was odd considering he had felt just fine moments before the blond had come in. "Um…not too good," he said, avoiding Jeff's eyes.

Jeff reached out and tenderly stroked his best friend's hair. "You don't look so good either. You actually look green. I thought that was just an expression, but you legit look _green_, Nick. Maybe you should go see the nurse."

Nick forced a smile, his chest constricting. "Maybe later…" He sat up, looking at Jeff. "Hey, can I tell you something?" He had to get this off his chest. He absolutely _had_ to get it out now or he would never eat another meal ever again.

Jeff raised his head, nodding as he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "What is it?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I, um, I kinda, sorta, maybe –"

"Oh, crap, I totally forgot I had detention!" Jeff jumped up and raced to the door, picking up his bag. "Flint just texted. Morgan is _pissed_."

Nick frowned. "Why do you have detention?"

Jeff shot him a sheepish smile. "Tell you later. Rest, okay?" And he bolted out of the room.

Nick stared at the door for a moment before groaning and making a mad dash for the bathroom.

5.

Nick glanced up at Jeff, who was resting his face on one hand, dozing off at the table. With a little smile, he reached out and nudged the blond, whose face slipped off his hand. He straightened, startled, and looked around in a bit of a daze.

"We're in the library?" Nick reminded him quietly. "And we're supposed to be doing our homework?"

Jeff sighed, making a face as he glanced down at his notebook before closing it and pushing it away. He looked at Nick, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. "I don't wanna do my homework. It's boring."

Nick grinned, kicking Jeff lightly under the table. Jeff stuck his tongue out at him, returning the kick. "Seriously, Jeff, you act like you're five sometimes."

"It's fun acting five. You should try it sometimes."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying something?"

Jeff leaned towards him, motioning for him to come closer. Once they were close enough, he whispered, "You need to lighten up." He sat back, a cheeky, satisfied smile on his face.

Nick tossed his pen cap at him, laughing and earning himself a dirty look from the librarian.

Jeff folded his arms on the table, resting his chin on his arms and looking up at Nick from under gold lashes, his bangs falling over his eyes. "Entertain me, Nick?" he pleaded, pouting again.

Nick smiled at him, trying to still his heart and pretend he wasn't bothered by the way his best friend was looking up at him. Why did he have to be so goddamned _beautiful_? He cleared his throat, glancing at his notebook, trying to compose himself before looking at Jeff again with a smirk. "Who was the first president of the United States?"

Jeff groaned. "That's not entertaining!"

"I actually _would_ like to get some work done, you know."

"Not when I'm bored! C'mon, Nicky, please?" He was whining now. He was actually whining.

Nick sighed, closing his notebook. "Can I tell you something?"

Jeff nodded, not lifting his head up. "What is it?"

"You know how we've been best friends since forever right?"

Jeff nodded again.

"Well…um…somewhere along the way," Nick began.

Flint Lockwood slid into the seat next to Jeff, a bright smile on his face. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Jeff turned his head, smiling at Flint. "Nick was telling me something." He turned back to Nick. "What were you…Nick?" He raised his head, frowning.

Nick was staring at Flint with a look that was a mix of horror and sheer lividness, a look that Jeff had never, ever, EVER seen on Nick before. Flint glanced from Jeff to Nick, eyes wide in anxiety. "Did I say something wrong?"

Nick let out an exasperated groan, stood up, swept his books into his bag, swung his bag onto his shoulder, gave Flint a dirty look and stormed out of the library without a word.

Flint and Jeff exchanged a look.

"What did I say?"

6.

Nick fiddled with the buttons on his blazer, tapping his feet restlessly against the floor as he sat on the couch in Warbler Hall, waiting for Jeff to come in, not realising that Thad Penn, who was in the armchair next to him, was glaring daggers at him.

Flint nudged him, and Nick glanced up, looking extremely dazed. "Huh?"

"Dude, chill," Flint told him, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You'll be fine. You can do this."

"It's just a solo, anyway," Thad muttered. "Not like you can't handle those."

Nick simply stared at Thad.

David Sullivan rolled his eyes. "This is more than a solo, Thad. This is a matter of the heart. I mean, what if after singing Jeff tells him he doesn't feel the same way? A lot of things could go wrong."

Nick turned his gaze on David, a look of despair on his face. He hadn't even _considered_ that – just the thought of singing to Jeff and finally telling him how he felt made him nervous enough, and now…

Flint glared at David, patting Nick. "Gee, David, like he wasn't freaking out already. Nick, breathe. Calm down. It's gonna be okay. You can do this."

Nick swallowed nervously as the doors to Warbler Hall burst open and Jeff hurried in, freezing in his tracks as the Warblers (minus Nick) rose and got into formation. He raised an eyebrow, looking around. "What's going on?"

Nick stood up slowly, stepping forward, his heart positively _pounding_ in his chest. "You should sit down," he said.

Jeff frowned. "Again, what's going on?"

Nick pulled Jeff towards the armchair that Thad had vacated, sitting him down. "Just…sit. And so help me god, Jeff, if you interrupt me, I will murder you." He paused. "Except I really couldn't do that because you're my best friend and I really really like you and crap I'm rambling again and I'm just gonna shut up now." He turned, making his way to where the other Warblers were standing. He took a deep breath. "Jeff, this one's for you."

Jeff broke out into a smile as the Warblers began harmonizing and Nick took the lead.

_**We started as friends**_

_**But something happened inside me**_

_**Now I'm reading into everything**_

_**But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby**_

Nick took a step towards Jeff, holding his gaze.

_**You don't ever notice me, turning on my charm**_

_**Or wonder why I'm always where you are**_

Jeff tilted his head. He always figured it was because they were best friends and roommates and stuff…

_**I've made it obvious**_

_**Done everything but sing it**_

_**(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)**_

_**I'm not so good with words**_

_**But since you never notice**_

_**The way that we belong**_

_**I'll say it in a love song**_

Jeff frowned a little. Wait…Nick was…and this was meant for him…did that...did Nick…

_**You are my very first thought in the morning**_

_**And my last at nightfall**_

_**You are the love that came without warning**_

_**I need you**_

_**I want you to know**_

Jeff's eyes widened, and he took in a sharp breath. _Oh…_

_**I've made it obvious**_

_**So finally I'll sing it**_

_**(I've crushed on you so long)**_

_**Oh yeah…**_

Jeff's breathing quickened. Was that what Nick had been trying to tell him these past few weeks?

_**I'm not so good with words**_

_**But since you never noticed**_

_**The way that we belong**_

_**I'll say it in a love song**_

Jeff looked down, his face heating up, and Nick felt his heart sink.

_**And sing it**_

_**Until the day you're holding me**_

_**I've wanted you so long**_

_**And on and on you get me wrong**_

_**I more than adore you**_

_**But since you never seem to see**_

Nick moved closer to Jeff, a lump in his throat, wishing the blond would just _look_ at him.

_**Since you never seem to see**_

_**I'll say it in this love song**_

Warbler Hall fell into silence, everyone waiting for Nick and Jeff to make the first move, Nick waiting for Jeff to look up.

Finally he did. Nick looked right into Jeff's eyes, searching for a hint of something, anything, anything but rejection.

Flint cleared his throat. "Right. We'll just…come on, guys." And he led the Warblers out, a few of them lingering behind in the hopes of seeing the resolution of their little serenade.

Nick perched on the arm of the couch, not looking at Jeff. "Can…can you say something?" he finally asked.

Jeff looked up at him. "My best friend just _sang_ to me that he loves me. Could you at least give me a moment to process this?"

Nick felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Right. Yeah. Sure. Of course."

"Is…is this what you've been trying to tell me? The other day in the library…and before that in the room when you were sick…"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Things kept butting in and interrupting me and I figured this was the best way. The Warblers did it for Blaine, I thought…maybe…"

"Maybe what, Nick?"

Nick couldn't look at Jeff. "I'm sorry. I was stupid, okay? I shouldn't have said anything," he said softly, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"You should have told me earlier, Nick."

Nick nodded again. "I know."

"Because if you'd told me earlier then it wouldn't be awkward if I kissed you right now."

Nick's head shot up. "What?"

Jeff's eyes flickered to Nick's, his cheeks pink. "Nick, I'm kinda scared. What if…what if we get together and it doesn't work out and then we're all awkward with each other? You've been my best friend since forever, Nicky. Losing you…it would just hurt too much…"

Nick moved off the couch, sitting on the coffee table so he was closer to Jeff. "But what if it _does_ work out, Jeffie?"

Jeff looked down, saying nothing.

"Take a risk, Jeffie," Nick whispered. "Give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance. Please?"

Jeff hesitated. Nick reached out for his hand, closing it in both of his own, pleading with him silently.

He nodded, and Nick broke out into a relieved smile, throwing his arms around Nick instinctively. "I won't let you down, Jeffie, I promise."

Jeff buried his face into Nick's shoulder, unable to help himself from smiling. "I know, Nicky."

**-|end|-**


End file.
